Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 3D Dot Game Heroes '''A - E A-''' A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor Adventure Time * Darkanine * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix * William Shadow AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * The Living Tribunal1 Alien (Ridley Scott) Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amalgam of Distortion Amazing World of Gumball, The * OishiLover75 Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes Angry Birds Animorphs Anita Blake Ape Escape Aphorism * A6colute ARCANA HEART Area D - INOU RYOUIKI Ark: Survival Evolved Arrow (CW) Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor Assassin's Creed Asura's Wrath * ThePerpetual * VenomElite Attack On Titan * Alakabamm * LordXcano Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 'B-' Battlefield (Verse) * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Baccano! Bakugan Basilisk Bastard!! Battle Angel Alita * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm Ben 10 Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 Billy Bat BioShock Bionicle Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blades of Time Blazblue * Zeldasmash Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama * Perilouss * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * LuckyCharmingStar Bloodborne Bomberman Borderlands *Penguinkingpin Bravely Default * Reppuzan Bravest Warriors Breath of Fire Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz 'C-' C - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen Chronicles of Narnia, The Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage, The * LazyHunter Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass Code Lyoko * BruceTheBatman * William Shadow Command & Conquer Cosmere, The Counter-Strike * LordXcano Crash Bandicoot Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm DC Animated Universe DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * The real cal howard DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano DICE: The Cube That Changes Everything Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios Dark Souls * ThePerpetual Darker Than Black * William Shadow Dark Tower, The Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Date A Live Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space Dead or Alive * VenomElite Deadman Wonderland Death Note * Mr. Bambu Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder Demon's Plan Demon's Souls Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave Dexter's Laboratory Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 Dillon's Rolling Western Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series * LordXcano DOOM * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano Doom and Destiny * LoyalservantofInti Doraemon Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual Dragon Ball * Matthew Schroeder * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * LuckyCharmingStar Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Durarara!! 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers Ed, Edd and Eddy Elder Scrolls, The * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin Elfen Lied * A6colute Elsword * VenomElite Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion Evolved Evil Dead, The '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FEZ FNAF World Fable Fairy Fencer F Fairy Tail * Alakabamm * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow (anything) * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Fallout * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin Family Guy Far Cry Fate/Apocrypha * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Extra Fate/Grand Order * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Stay Night * Ramesses the Sun King * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein * ScarletFirefly Fate/Zero * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * ScarletFirefly * Ramesses the Sun King Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X Fire Emblem * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 Five Nights At Freddy's Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters Freedom Planet *Elione-Arisu Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th Fullmetal Alchemist Futurama 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Gears of War * Starkiller215 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of High School, The * Reppuzan * Alakabamm * Grudgeman1706 God of War * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Godzilla Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps Grand Theft Auto Grappler Baki Gravity Falls * LuckyCharmingStar * Penguinkingpin Green Worldz Grimm Guild Wars Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan Guyver, The 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Harry Potter Harvest Moon Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm * William Shadow Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Grudgeman1706 Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm Hyperdimension Neptunia * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven Infamous Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InuYasha Inuyashiki Invader Zim Iron Giant, The 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * Arigarmy * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-4) Jurassic Park 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn Kekkaishi Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black * LordXcano Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * CrossverseCrisis Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Koei Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Law of Ueki LazyTown League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual Legacy of Kain Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 Looney Tunes Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Loud House, The * Darkanine * OishiLover75 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * LordXcano Macross Series MadWorld Mad Max Madness Combat * LordXcano Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Magic: The Gathering Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * William Shadow Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! MapleStory * Reppuzan Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar * LordXcano Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * LordXcano * BarryAllen2.0 Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * LuckyCharmingStar * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov Matrix, The * ThePerpetual Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Mega Man * Reppuzan * LordXcano Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear * LordXcano Metroid * SomebodyData * LordXcano Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * LordXcano Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monster Island Buddies Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 My Little Pony * OishiLover75 My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin MÄR 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm * OishiLover75 Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kkapoios * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King Oban Star-Racers Ōkami Once upon a time One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 One Piece * Battlemania * CinCameron20 * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Grudgeman1706 Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Outlast * WeeklyBattles Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * LordXcano Owari no Seraph * William Shadow 'P-' Pacific Rim * LordXcano Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Percy Jackson * BarryAllen2.0 Phantasy Star Phineas and Ferb Pikmin (verse) Pokemon * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * LordXcano Popeye Powerpuff Girls, The * LuckyCharmingStar Power Rangers Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype Psyren Puella Magi Madoka Magica * SomebodyData Punch-Out!! *Arigarmy * LordXcano 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles * LordXcano Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus * William Shadow Real Life * LordXcano Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu Regular Show Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 Roblox Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns Rurouni Kenshin 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * Imperator100isnotavailable Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder Saints Row Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Scott Pilgrim Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Stevethebarbarian Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shadow Warrior Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * LuckyCharmingStar Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Cropfist * LuckyCharmingStar Sora No Otoshimono Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park * OishiLover75 Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants Spore * SolBadgay300 * LordXcano StarCraft Star Fox Star Trek Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 Street Fighter * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Suikoden Sunrider * A6colute Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The * LordXcano Super Mario RPG * LordXcano Super Robot Wars Super Smash Bros. * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano Supernatural * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Sword Art Online * William Shadow 'T-' Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * LordXcano Teen Titans * The real cal howard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tekken * VenomElite Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm * DaFritzi * LordXcano Terra Formars Terraria * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka The Breaker The Terminator Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokoyo no Hoshizora * A6colute Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * Talonmask Tokyo Ravens Tom and Jerry Torchwood Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 Touhou * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein Transformers Trigu Trinity Seven * William Shadow True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultimate Antihero Ultra Series, The Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK Uncharted Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Stevethebarbarian * Penguinkingpin Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The * LazyHunter Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive Vagrant Soldier Ares, The Veritas Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu Wander Over Yonder Warcraft Warframe * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder Weakness of Beatrice, The * LazyHunter Wheel of Time, The When They Cry * DarkLK Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov * Mr. Bambu X-Files, The Xenoblade Xiaolin Showdown 'Y-' Yaiba Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * LuckyCharmingStar Young Justice Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The * LazyHunter Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration